It's The Way She Makes Me Feel
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 4: Criminal - Rachel gets kidnapped but falls in love with one of her kidnappers. Involves knifes, guns, and assault. Rated M to be safe.


Everything was black. It's like something is suffocating her. Her hands are tied down behind a chair. She tries to speak but the duct tape in her mouth is not helping. Then she can hear some people talking around her. Two male voices and a female voice. She tries to listen to their conversation.

"Is that her?" a male voice asked.

"Yup. That's her. Rachel Barbra Berry, daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry. Based on the picture and information you gave me." The female voice said.

"Good job, Q. Now all we have to do is to go with the ransom process." Another male voice said.

"She is all over the news, missing for nearly 24 hours now." The male voice said.

 _Q? Is that even a name? Maybe it's a nickname? Wait. Missing?_ Rachel thought.

"Well, that's even better!" The male voice said followed by a laugh.

"Puck, don't you think this is a bit… harsh?" Q asked.

"We are the no.1 most wanted syndicate in Ohio. We are meant to be harsh." Puck said.

"Fine. Can we at least just take off the bag in her head? She still has a right to breathe properly." Q said.

"You can only do that when she is in her room." The other male voice said.

"Fine. I'll take her. She might suffocate. Thanks for the tight wrap, Pete. He said kidnap, not torture." Q said.

"I'm sorry, babe. Adrenaline rushed." Pete smirked.

"Don't you dare call me"babe"! There is never an us!" Q hissed.

"Stop it! Q, bring her to the room. Pete, come with me." Puck said.

Rachel can sense a hint of concern and annoyance from Q's voice. Maybe she is not that bad after all. Then she felt soft hands helping her up, guiding her as she walked to her so-called "room".

* * *

A few seconds later, she felt a comfy mattress under her. And the hands were trying to untie the bag from her head. She still can't move her own hands.

"There. The bag's gone. Are you still breathing?" Q said as she removed the bag.

Rachel's eyes landed first to those beautiful, expressive hazel eyes. She didn't expect Q would be so beautiful like an angel. Kneeling as she discards the duct tape from Rachel's mouth in a slow strip. When the duct tape was gone, Quinn throws it in a corner.

"Q?" Rachel found herself say.

"Uh- It's Quinn actually. Sorry for the bag and the kidnap though. I'm just doing my job." Quinn sighed.

"Why kidnap me?" Rachel asked the blonde with cotton candy-pink streaks.

"Puck told me that your dads have something to do with this. Whatever the issue is, he just told me to kidnap you. Sorry. I'm just a little bit new here." Quinn frowned.

"Why do you kidnap people? I mean you look so sweet and beautiful and kind." The diva asked.

"Looks can be deceiving. But thank you for the compliment though. No one ever told me that stuff." Quinn smiles as she starts to stand.

"Why use you?" Rachel asked.

"I kinda owe Puck. It's a long story." Quinn said as she grabs a knife.

"W-What are you doing?" Rachel got nervous when she saw the knife.

"Promise me you won't run when I cut you lose?" Quinn frowned as she asked.

Rachel nodded and Quinn proceeds to cut the rope tying the diva's hands.

When the rope was gone, Rachel rubbed her wrists.

"Sorry for that." Quinn said as she puts the knife back to her side pocket.

"Stop apologizing. You're just doing your job." Rachel said shyly.

"But still this is wrong. If only I could, I'll let you go. But if I do that I'm dead." Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel nods in reply. Quinn huffs and starts to walk away.

"Quinn, wait."

"Huh?"

"How long am I gonna be here?"

"It depends on Puck."

"Okay."

"Take a good rest Rachel." Quinn said as she walks away and locks the room.

Like what Rachel thought, Quinn is a lost girl. She is good but she is just doing all of these stuffs because she owes Puck. She lies down her comfy mattress and curls up like a ball. She misses her dads so much. She misses home. She just hopes that this will end. Rachel finds herself crying. She didn't know that Quinn was watching from the little window from the door.

* * *

(5 days later)

Rachel still cries herself to sleep every now and then but she forgets being homesick every time Quinn would go to her room and brings her vegan food. Yes, she told Quinn that she was vegan and Quinn agreed. Quinn want to make Rachel feel safe and healthy as long as she's here. Rachel didn't complain as long as Quinn is taking care of her. Sometimes they would eat lunch or dinner together in Rachel's room. Quinn reasoned out that Rachel is still new to the situation and would only eat if she was around. The excuse convinced Puck to allow Quinn to accompany Rachel.

"What are your hobbies?" Quinn asks.

"I sing. I run Glee club in school. I love Broadway. Someday I would go to New York and be a star." Rachel said as she says it with full of hopes and dreams.

"That's an amazing dream." Quinn smiled.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I read. I love to read. When I was a kid, I would read books with poetry and tragedies like Lang Leav and Shakespeare. Then I dreamed I wanted to be an author." Quinn confessed as she smiles reminiscing her childhood years.

"That is amazing. If you ever become a writer or an author, can you give me your first copy?" Rachel chuckles.

"Sure! If I ever had a chance to get out of this hell hole, I would love that." Quinn giggles.

Rachel giggles and Quinn does the same when Pete came.

"Hey, Q! Puck needs us. We need to meet about that ransom stuff." Pete said.

"Be right there." Quinn answered.

Pete leaves and Quinn gathers up their tray. "I'm gonna go. Will you be okay?"

Rachel nods and waves Quinn goodbye.

Quinn smiles and leaves the room.

* * *

"Why can't we just let her go?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Are you out of you mind, Q?" Puck said in an angry tone.

"She misses home! Why do you have to do this?" Quinn argued.

"Her dads owe a lot! Like A LOT, Q!" Puck said.

"She is crying herself to sleep because of this! She has nothing to do with whatever her dads did!" Quinn shouted.

"Guys, please stop the cat fight! I'm trying to sleep here!" Pete called out from the other room.

"SHUT UP, PETE! Both parties shouted.

"Look, Q. You don't understand." Puck said in a calmer voice.

"You're right I don't because all you wanted was revenge!" Quinn cried and walked out of the room.

"Shall I follow her?" Pete said.

"No. Let her." Puck said.

* * *

Quinn found herself inside Rachel's room. Her heart melts as she watches the diva sleep on the bed. She knows what Rachel feels. Because that's what she felt last year when she was kidnapped almost to be a sex slave somewhere in Mexico. But different from Rachel, Her parents didn't have the effort to find her. Rachel's dads were doing all the effort they have to find Rachel.

Puck was all she had. Puck saved her, killing all the people responsible and freed all the slaves including her. She owes Puck a lot.

Then Rachel moves.

"I know you're here." Rachel mumbles and flutters her eyes open.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. Did I disturb you?" Quinn said in a hoarse voice wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"No. Not at all. Are you crying?" Rachel sits up and yawns

"Uh-No." Quinn lied.

"You can't fool me Quinn. You can tell me what's wrong." Rachel said as she pats an empty space on her bed.

Quinn sits beside Rachel.

"I-I… I just thought of how lucky you are for your dads. You know, doing all the effort to find you." Quinn said.

"I know. I'm so grateful to have them." Rachel smiled.

"You should be. Because I think your dads are the best people you could ever have." Quinn smiled.

"Yes. But, what about you? I mean didn't you experience the same thing?" Rachel raised a brow.

"Nope. It's far from what you have." Quinn frowned.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Rachel said as she looked down.

"It's nothing okay?" Quinn said as she wipes another tear from her cheek.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"You may not want to hear it." Quinn chuckled.

"I do. I want to understand where you are coming from."

"You do?"

"Yes." Rachel nods.

Quinn told the whole story from the day she went missing to owing Puck a lot because of saving her. Rachel just sat there and listened to Quinn. There may have been a few gasps but still Rachel understood where Quinn was coming from. And it wasn't a good experience for Quinn.

"I'm so sorry you have to experience that." Rachel said.

"No worries. It's in the past. I guess we could move on once in a while." Quinn smiled.

"Still I think your parents suck! No offense though." Rachel said putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No problem. I think they are the worst." Quinn chuckles.

"You're a pretty girl, Quinn. I still hope one day you could get out of this life and start a new one without any of Puck's help." Rachel smiled and brushes a strand of hair out of Quinn's face.

"I hope that too." Quinn smiled.

Rachel nods and goes back to smiling at Quinn.

"I should probably go." Quinn said.

"Okay. Have a good rest, Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled and left.

* * *

(1 week passed)

Quinn and Rachel were having lunch when Puck barges in with a phone in hand.

"Hey, midget! Your daddy want to makes sure you are still breathing. You have a minute." Puck said as he tossed the phone to Rachel. Quinn stood up and collected their trays.

"Hi, daddy." Rachel chirped a happy yet shaky voice.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What kind of food are they letting you eat? We are doing the best we can to get you okay? Hang in there! Your dad is worried sick." Hiram said over the phone in panic.

"Daddy, breathe. I'm fine. They give me vegan food here. Take your time to comply with the ransom. I'll hang in here. I miss you so much, daddy. Take care of dad for me!" Rachel said as tears starts to form from her eyes.

"Sweetie, you'll be home in no time. I promise!" Hiram said.

"I love you and I'll hang in here. Tell dad I love him too and—"Puck grabbed the phone back so Rachel was cut.

"No… wait… I have to remind him about dad's medicine!" Rachel cried out.

"Sorry midget time's up. I'll have a little chat with your daddy here for your life." Puck smirked and left.

"NO! PLEASE!" Rachel cried hard.

"Q… Tell her to cut the crap out before my ears bleed." Pete said in annoyance as he followed Puck.

Quinn was left in the room with a crying Rachel. So the pink haired blonde dropped their trays and sat on the bed beside Rachel.

Quinn didn't know what to do; all she did was hugging Rachel tight. The diva cried on Quinn's shoulders.

"Shh… You'll be okay. You gonna get home." Quinn whispered.

Rachel just nods. Quinn pulls from the hug and wipes away Rachel's tears.

"You sleep for a while. I'll go check on the boys. Okay?" Quinn said with a sad smile.

Rachel nods again and curls up into a ball. Quinn frowns and leaves the room.

* * *

"So what did they say?" Pete asked Puck.

"They offered us 2 million dollars for the release of the midget." Puck said.

"That more than enough Puck. Let her go." Quinn hissed.

"No. Not enough. I need 5 million for the release." Puck grinned.

"You are pathetic." Quinn said.

"Hey watch your mouth I'm in charge here!" Puck argued.

"Whatever! Still 2 million is enough!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Puck said.

"Uh- Nope." Quinn said.

"What the heck is wrong with you Q? You weren't like that before!" Puck shouted.

"Well, maybe I just had enough of your crap." Quinn answered back.

"Guys, chill. Let's talk about this some other time when everyone's in the mood." Pete cuts in.

Puck shook his head and went to his room. Quinn groaned and sat on the couch. Pete scratched his head retreated to his own room.

Quinn thinks hard on how to stop Puck. But she just owes him too much. Quinn looks up and sees a phone. Puck has a few phones with different numbers. That made Quinn thinks of an idea.

She grabs one of Puck's phones and goes to her own room.

* * *

(3 days later)

While Quinn was eating dinner at Rachel's room, she reaches something in her pocket and puts it in front of Rachel.

"Here… I got this for you." Quinn said as she gives Rachel the phone.

"Q-Quinn, how did you—"Rachel was cut.

"I sneaked it out from the table. They didn't seem to notice. I punched in the number of your house based on the database given by Puck's computer. You can call your dads anytime for 3 minutes to avoid being tracked. Knock yourself out." Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, you don't have to do this." Rachel said.

"I wanted to. And just to assure you every night. I sometimes see you cry at night." Quinn said shyly.

"Can I call them now?" Rachel said.

Quinn nods. Rachel calls their house and when it rings she squeals.

"Do you want me to go?" Quinn asked.

"No. Stay. I- Hi daddy!" Rachel whispers.

"Sweetie? How did you-"

"Kind of a long story. Someone here helped me." Then Rachel looks at Quinn who was smiling.

"Really? That's good. Who is that angel?"

"Her name is-"But Rachel was cut because Quinn is gesturing not to say her name.

"It's a girl? Tell me who is she?"

"Her name is Q." Rachel said.

Quinn seems relieved.

"Oh, is she nice?"

"More than angel nice. She brings me vegan food and takes care of me."

"Nice to hear that. What does she look like?"

"Like a goddess." Rachel smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wish you could meet her. She is very kind and pretty."

"Why is she there?"

"Another long story to tell daddy. Anyways I have to go. 3 minutes are up. Talk to you soon. Bye." Rachel hangs up and looks to Quinn.

"He is very intrigued about you." Rachel said as she smirks.

"Like a goddess huh?" Quinn raised her brow.

"You are indeed very pretty."

"Same with you Rachel." Quinn smiles.

"I'll use the phone whenever you are around just to be safe." Rachel says.

"Okay." Quinn shrugs.

* * *

(Three days later)

"Hey daddy!" Rachel says over the phone.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast with Q."

"What's on the plate?"

"Vegan pancakes."

"Mmm... sounds yummy."

"Daddy, can I tell you something." Rachel says in a whisper.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"I-I think I'm starting to fall for her." She whispers.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong daddy. She makes me feel safe here. She is nice. She has beautiful eyes and her hair smells like cinnamon." Rachel smiles as she looks up to Quinn who was putting chocolate syrup on their pancakes.

"Sweetie… I like the fact that she makes you feel like that but she is still a suspect. She could hurt you."

"No daddy. I trust her and she trusts me. She is just a lost and broken girl like everybody. That is another story to tell."

"I think you have Stockholm syndrome, honey."

"Whatever that is, I think I don't. But the more I spend more time with her, the more I fall hard."

"Rachel, listen. You may trust each other but I still don't."

"Fine, dad. Time's up. Got to go. Bye." Rachel hangs up again.

Quinn looks at the diva.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked.

"What we are eating." Rachel smiled.

"Oh… jealous much?" Quinn chuckled.

"I think he is." Rachel laughed.

Quinn smiles and starts to eat. The silence was deafening. Until Quinn clears her throat and asks.

"So… you're falling hard huh?"

Rachel stares in surprise.

"W-What? No, I'm not!"

"Falling hard for her each day? I'm not deaf, Rachel." Quinn smirks.

"I-I… Okay fine. I do. You got me." Rachel looked down.

Quinn giggles. "Don't worry, Rach. We just feel the same thing."

Rachel perks up. "We do?"

"Mmmhmm." Quinn replied.

"S-since when?"

"Since I saw your photo before we kidnapped you."

"So that's why you were being kind to me?"

"Not really. Being mean is not my thing when it comes to people I love." Quinn shrugs.

"You love me?"

"Will you hate me if I say yes?"

Rachel shook her head and leans forward to Quinn planting a kiss on her lips. Quinn blushed red when she felt soft lips on her. It was like the fourth of July. Senses fill her everywhere from head to toe. The taste of chocolate on their lips was heaven.

They pulled back when they heard footsteps and went back to eating.

"Q! Living room now!" Puck yelled.

"Be right back." Quinn told Rachel breathless.

Rachel nods.

Quinn stands up and leaves immediately leaving Rachel with a flushed smile in the sound of silence.

* * *

"They said they are still collecting money to go for 5 million. I'm getting impatient." Puck said.

"What happened to patience is a virtue?" Pete asked.

"Puck doesn't acknowledge patience, Pete." Quinn scoffed.

"If we don't have the money by Friday, she has to go." Puck said.

"Wait… What do you mean by go?" Quinn panicked.

"Goodbye, Midget." Then Puck made a gun from his hand putting it to his head.

"No! That's not part of the plan!" Quinn yelled.

"Why do you care so much about her, Q?" Puck answered back.

"Because I lo- she reminds me of my situation last year. She gives me hope!" Quinn gave a partially true answer.

"Didn't I give you hope when we saved you?" Puck said in an angry tone.

"Yes but not like what she gives me!" Quinn cried and went to her room.

"Let her chill man." Pete shoved Puck in an opposite direction.

* * *

Quinn cried almost the whole day. But she remembered that she told Rachel that she will be right back. So she stood up from her bed and went to Rachel's room.

"Hey, you're back." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "I told you right?"

But Rachel frowned at the sight of Quinn. "Have you been crying?"

Quinn shook her head and sat beside Rachel.

"You're lying. What happened?" Rachel asked with worry.

Quinn held both of Rachel's hand and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm gonna try my best to get you out of here. Okay?" Quinn said with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Quinn you are scaring me. What happened?" Rachel was all of a sudden nervous.

"P-Puck said that if your dads don't comply with the ransom money by Friday, they will get rid of you." Quinn said in a shaky voice.

"They'll let me go?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. They'll kill you!"

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she turned almost pale.

"I'm not gonna let that happen okay?" Quinn assures

Rachel nods until a drunken Pete barges in.

"Hey, babe…" he said in a slurred voice.

"Pete, what are you doing here? Have you been drinking?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Just claiming what's mine." he said with an evil grin.

Quinn pulled her knife out but Pete disarms it and pins Quinn on the wall.

"You smell tasty." Pete whispered with the smell of gin in his breath.

Quinn whimpered. "Don't. Please."

"I like you begging." Pete said.

Quinn had her eyes closed. How she wishes she had her knife in her hands. Then she heard Rachel say.

"Get away from her!"

Then, there was a loud thump. When Quinn opened her eyes she saw Pete lying on the floor with blood on his back. Her eyes grew wide and when she turned back to Rachel, she saw the diva holding her fallen knife with blood. Quinn automatically grabbed the knife from Rachel and made her sit on the bed.

"Don't say anything okay? We'll talk about this some other time." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded but shivered when footsteps are approaching.

"What's that noise?" Puck's voice came loud.

Rachel swears that Quinn stiffened as she heard Puck's voice. Footsteps came closer. Quinn sat next to Pete's lifeless body as she holds a knife. Puck comes in.

"Q, what the hell happened here" Puck asked anger flashing in his eyes.

"I was just checking on our hostage when he came here drunk with the smell of gin. He tried to attack me. I-I didn't know what to do. I have no choice." Quinn sort of lied just to cover up Rachel's fault.

"Stupid boy. Don't worry. He deserves it. Are you okay now?" Puck asked as he calmed down.

"I think so." Quinn nodded.

"I'll take care of this. You stay with the midget for a while maybe she'll have nightmares afterwards. I don't like screams in the middle of the night." Puck scoffed.

"Okay."

Puck took the body somewhere as Quinn locks the door.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked her.

"Please, it's better me than you. Puck has rage." Quinn murmured and tucks the bloody knife back to her pocket.

Rachel nods. "I'm sorry. What Pete did was wrong and shocking. You were defenseless and the knife was within my reach." The diva murmured.

"I understand." Quinn nodded.

"But…"

Quinn turned her head to Rachel.

"But what?" the blonde asked.

"I was also getting a bit jelly because of that. I'm sorry but I'm kind of a possessive person." Rachel said shyly.

"No big deal. At least I know someone else cares besides Puck." Quinn smiled.

Rachel nods and chuckled.

"I should probably go. Will you be okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. You should rest, Quinn. It's been a long night."

"Okay. Bye, Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

Then Quinn left.

* * *

(The next day)

Quinn woke up to the sound of crying down the hall. So she rushed down to Rachel's room and caught Puck yelling at Rachel.

"Puck! What are you doing?" Quinn said in panic.

"Why on earth did you bring her a phone, Q?" Puck yelled angrily at Quinn as he held the phone in his hand.

"Because she misses her dads! And I don't want her sad because when she's sad I am too!" Quinn yelled back.

"But she is our hostage! And she is not allowed to have any communication outside of this room!" Puck shouted.

"It's because I love her and seeing her cry at night breaks my heart. Why do you have to be so heartless?" Quinn shouted back.

Puck slapped Quinn across the face. Quinn gasped and whimpered in pain. Then he looked at Puck who stared blankly at her. Then she looked at Rachel who was crying at the back.

"P-Puck…" Quinn said as he looked back at Puck.

"No. You are not allowed to enter this room from now on! You pushed your limits too far, Quinn! I'm sorry." Puck said.

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Quinn cried.

"No please. Don't do this Puck." Rachel begged.

"SHUT UP MIDGET!" Puck roared.

Rachel bit her lip as tears continuously ran down her cheeks.

"Puck, please don't do this to me." Quinn begged.

"I'm sorry, Q. But that's it. Go back to your room." Puck calmly ordered.

"No." Quinn refused.

"I said go back." Puck said in a cold and harsh voice.

"I said. No." Quinn replied.

"That's it." Puck growled as he pulled Quinn out of Rachel's room and locks the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried.

* * *

Puck brought Quinn in the living room and let her go.

"Okay. You wanna play? Fine. I'm gonna change the ransom to 10 million and make the deadline until tomorrow morning. And you are staying in your room all day. No visits, no sharing of meal time, no talking. Failure to comply with these and you will kiss you little midget goodbye." Puck angrily said.

"No! How dare you?" Quinn argued.

"If you only knew why I saved you in the first place, Q, you will understand." Puck sighed.

"I am grateful that you saved me but you just don't get it do you?"

"I knew how you felt that time and I understand that you and Rachel understand each other but I have other things to attend to and one of it is the ransom money and the midget." Puck argued.

"What on earth did Rachel's dads do to you?" Quinn talked back.

"They fired me in their company without anything! They threw me out without anything in my hand!" Puck yelled.

"You are so pathetic! Why not find some other jobs?"

"They blacklisted me to any company they know!" Puck sighed.

"There are other decent jobs out there. You just needed to keep looking." Quinn said toning down her voice.

"But this is more okay than cheapskate jobs. And If I don't get that money, she dies." Puck intensifies every word.

Quinn clenched her jaw and pulled out the knife in her pocket. She was about to attack Puck when he pointed a pistol at her.

"I won't do that if I were you, Q." Puck warned.

Quinn gripped her knife and started to walk away. But when Puck lowered the pistol down, she threw her knife which pierced directly at Puck's chest. Puck accidentally fired the pistol near Quinn's side and it grazed her arm. Quinn flinched at the pain but still she kicked the pistol away from Puck.

Puck catches his breath as Quinn heard Rachel call out.

"What was that? Quinn? Quinn?"

Quinn huffed and looked down on Puck with blood on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered as Puck breathed out his last breath.

Quinn searched for the keys in Puck's pocket. She pulled out everything from Puck's pocket. Until, she pulled out an old photograph of two kids. It was a picture of a little girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress, holding the hand of a boy with black hair in a t-shirt and khaki pants. They look happy as they sat together, smiling at the camera.

Tears formed in her eyes. That girl was her. And the boy in the picture was Noah. The Puck she knew all along was her first best friend. And that picture was taken when they were in a daycare center. She cried hard as she held Puck's cold hand whispering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again.

When she regained herself, she took the keys; the photograph, a phone and some money left on Puck's wallet, then ran to Rachel's room.

* * *

"Quinn! What happened? I heard a gunshot." Rachel asked as Quinn unlocks the door.

"I'm getting you out of here." Quinn said.

"But what about Puck?"

"He's dead. I-I killed him." Quinn cries as she holds Rachel's hand.

Rachel hugs her tight. "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Quinn, you're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch from the bullet. It will heal. Let's go."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and went out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked confused.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." Quinn said.

Rachel's eyes widen and lights up as she nods and followed Quinn.

* * *

"Daddy!" Rachel squeals as she hugs Hiram when the door opened.

Hiram hugged Rachel tight as tears flowed from his eyes.

"You're home baby girl!" he said.

Quinn smiled as she watches the sweet moment in front of her.

"Where's dad?" Rachel asked.

"He's at work. He'll be home soon." Hiram smiled.

"Daddy, I want you to meet someone." Rachel said as she pulled out from the hug.

Hiram looked at Rachel and nodded.

"Daddy this is Quinn. She's the angel I'm talking to you about." Rachel said as she held Quinn's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Quinn said as she looked down.

"Quinn? Y-You are one of the suspects that kidnapped my girl?" Hiram asked with a shock.

Quinn nodded in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, sir. You can call the cops if you wish. I'm here to surrender willingly." The blonde said as she looked down.

"No… No need… It's okay… I just can't believe you're alive. You were on the news Last year. You went missing." Hiram frowned.

Quinn looked at Hiram in disbelief. "W-What?"

"You looked different from the picture on TV." Hiram said.

"It must be the hair." Quinn giggled.

"Judy and Russell told me all about it. They did all they can to look for you. But when the year had passed they've given up the search. And- Oh Good Lord! You're bleeding!" Hiram gasped.

Rachel ran inside to get the first aid kit as Hiram guided Quinn on the couch. Rachel gave the kit to Hiram and he started treating Quinn's wound.

Quinn winced in the pain once in a while but was fully relieved when Hiram bandaged it up.

"I'm gonna call your mom okay?" Hiram said.

Quinn nodded as Rachel cuddled her on the couch.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Hiram opened it.

"Where is she?" a voice of a worried woman.

Rachel saw her daddy pointed to the living room. There came a blonde woman followed by a big man with wide eyes. They must be Judy and Russell.

Rachel shushed them as she looks to Quinn who had fallen asleep next to her.

Judy smiled and nodded as she touched Quinn's face with her hands.

"I'm so happy you are back, Quinnie." Judy whispered causing Quinn to move.

"M-Mommy? Quinn mumbled.

Judy kissed Quinn's forehead. Quinn opened her eyes and saw Judy's face.

"Hi, Quinnie." Judy says as her voice shakes and tears began to fall.

Quinn smiled and hugged Judy. "I thought you didn't care for me anymore." She whispered.

"Oh, honey… We will never do that. What happened? We thought you were dead." Judy asked as she pulled away.

"It's a long story, Mom." Quinn sighed. "I'll tell you when we get home." She said.

Judy nods and looks to Russell who tried his best not to cry.

"Hi, dad." Quinn greeted.

"Hello, Lucy." Russell greeted back.

Quinn looked down and fidget with her hands. Russell knelt in front of her.

"D-Dad. I'm—" she was cut when Russell hugged her.

She was surprised. Her dad hasn't hugged her like that since she was nine. Quinn just melted with the hug.

"Let's get you home." Russell whispered.

Quinn nodded and pulled back. Judy and Russell went to thank Hiram.

Quinn held Rachel's hand and started to ask.

So, I was wondering. Do you want to go out some time? Like a date, maybe?" Quinn asked shyly.

Rachel blushes. "I would love that."

Quinn pecks Rachel on the lips and smiled. "Is tomorrow good?"

Rachel grinned. "Absolutely."

Quinn smirked. "Good. I'll pick you up at six."

Rachel kisses Quinn. Gentle and full of fervor.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Q."

Quinn stood up and went with her parents as she waved back at Rachel.


End file.
